Inocente Demonio
by Miko Fleur
Summary: [AU][Lemon] OneShot. Laxus no tenía la absoluta confianza de Makarov para mudarse solo, por lo que la condición para hacerlo fue compartir su departamento con su mejor amiga. Pero lo que Laxus dudaba era que su abuelo supiera que la inocente y suave Mirajane había cambiado en cuanto dejaron Magnolia para adaptarse a la agitada vida de la capital.


**(N/A) Fairy Tail y co le pertenece a ****Hiro Mashima. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.**

* * *

**E**ntró cansado a su departamento, dejando las llaves como de costumbre en la mesada junto a la puerta. Se miró en el espejo que Mirajane había decidido poner allí en cuanto se mudaron. Su reflejo mostraba lo exhausto que estaba, ya que acababa de salir de un agotador día laboral en la cafetería que trabajaba a medio tiempo, sin mencionar que le había tocado la limpieza al cerrar, ya que Lucy había faltado.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, lo que le indicaba que su mejor amiga no se encontraba. Hacía ya un tres años que se habían mudado juntos de Magnolia a Crocus para ir a la universidad. Desde entonces compartían hogar ya que Makarov no confiaba demasiado en él, gracias a su eterna irresponsabilidad y un último pequeño incidente antes de graduarse ¡No era su culpa que su abuelo hubiese regresado antes de tiempo de su cena para encontrarlo a él teniendo sexo en la sala de estar! El problema no había sido ser descubierto en medio del acto, ya que se sentía orgulloso de su habilidad con las mujeres, recordándole su juventud… lo que le había molestado era que ya que Evergreen no era Rachel, la última chica que le había presentado tres días atrás. Además de ser su ex-profesora del instituto.

Como castigo, le permitió mudarse a la capital sólo con la condición de que lo hiciera junto a su vieja amiga de la infancia, ya que sabía que él no tendría entonces las mismas facilidades y libertades que viviendo sólo. Lo irónico, era que seguramente Mirajane se encontraba ahora en la cama de su novio pasándola genial.

Caminó hacia la cocina y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador. Al cerrar la puerta de este, revisó sus horarios de la universidad en la pizarra magnética para cerciorarse que materias tendría el lunes y se dirigió a su habitación. Desvistiéndose en el camino directo a su cama, fue hasta su armario y buscó unos pantalones de jeans tan cómodos como viejos y desgastados, los cuales recuperó antes de que Makarov los tirara a la basura. Dejó la cerveza sobre su velador y se dejó caer, sin más, sobre su suave cama. Aspiro el olor de su almohada complacido y relajado… hasta que comenzó a sentir gemidos de mujer.

-Mierda\- exclamo molesto, mirando a la pared.

Esa sin duda alguna era su vecina Erza teniendo un buen polvo con su novio Jellal. Ambos eran sus amigos y vecinos del departamento de al lado. Vivían hacía ya tres años en pareja compartiendo techo, y cuando ellos se mudaron no tardaron en darles una calurosa y gentil bienvenida. Su historia de amor era muy sencilla a su manera de ver las cosas: Ella vivía en Magnolia con ellos y recibió una beca de la universidad de Crocus dado sus excelentes notas. Buscó un compañero de departamento y así conoció a Jellal. El resto era historia.

Frustrado se levantó del lecho, tomó su cerveza y regresó a la sala de estar para encender el televisor y distraerse observado algún partido de fútbol. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta del hogar se abrió, dejando entrar a una exhausta Mirajane. La joven tiró su bolso en el suelo sin delicadeza y peinando hacia atrás un poco los cabellos sueltos de su frente con sus dedos, lo miró con interés.

-Hola\- saludó con una sonrisa- ¿No sales hoy?

-No, estoy muy cansado\- contestó mirándola detenidamente- ¿Por qué llegas tan temprano? ¿No estabas en lo de Sebastian?

-Terminamos\- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, para irse a su habitación.

Asombrado por el dato y la falta de dramatismo, decidió seguirla. La puerta estaba levemente cerrada, pero aquello no le importo y encontró sin tocar previamente. Mirajane le dirigió una mirada curiosa por unos segundos y terminó de sacarse su pantalón negro, quedando simplemente en ropa interior.

-No te quedes ahí parado como un idiota y pasa de una vez\- le retó dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su armario.

Laxus maldijo por sus adentros. Su mejor amiga parecía creer que él era un maldito eunuco que no reaccionaba ante su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Desde hacia unos meses tenía esa terrible mala costumbre de pasearse en ropa interior por todo el lugar cuando estaban solos. Y aun acostumbrado a verla, no lograba evitar sentir la entrepierna tensa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?\- consultó él acostándose en su amplia cama. Inspiró fuerte sintiendo su perfume por todas las sábanas. Su mejor amiga siempre había olido a rosas.

-La relación no daba para más\- afirmó con simpleza y sin emoción, aún sin decidir qué ponerse- Ya no nos llevábamos tan bien y el sexo decayó considerablemente.

No pudo evitar reír un poco ante las nada delicadas declaraciones de Mirajane. No la culpaba, ya que sabía que aquella forma de hablar era típica de él y que tarde o temprano terminó pegándose a la albina. Si de algo jamás había sentido pudor Laxus era hablar de sexo y aquello terminó haciendo que tampoco lo fuese para ella ¡Que ingenuo era Makarov al pensar que Strauss era una blanca ovejita!

Mirajane miró curiosa a su mejor amigo ante su carcajada y sin inmutarse caminó hacia él y se sentó cerca de sus pies, aún sólo en ropa interior.

-En fin, creo que era lo mejor\- suspiro mirándolo a los ojos- Más de una vez lo descubrí mirándole el trasero a Levy, pero no me molestaba. Entonces comprendí que no sentía nada por él ya. Además ¿Cómo culparlo? Levy tiene el mejor trasero del campus.

Nuevamente su mejor amigo se rió en una limpia carcajada, tanto por su manera de hablar como por lo que decía. Mirándola, descubrió que aun lo observaba extrañada de sus reacciones.

-Si para ti fue lo mejor…\- la apoyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así es\- reafirmó decidida- Quiero salir nuevamente a las noches de Crocus en busca de un buen espécimen que caliente mi cama.

Al terminar la frase, cerró los ojos y trazó un camino con su mano desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus exuberantes pechos, haciendo imposible que apartara la vista. Soltó el aire frustrado ante tal martirio. Aquello realmente lo impacientaba, no podía ser tan descarada ¡No era de piedra!

-¿Quieres vestirte de una buena vez?\- interrogó notablemente molesto.

Aquello provocó que Mirajane abriera sus ojos sorprendida y analizara su propia manera de vestir. Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que Laxus se quejaba de lo mismo, cuando antes ni siquiera lo notaba. Sonrió pícaramente, ya que una idea había cruzado sus pensamientos. Se colocó como una felina entre las piernas de Laxus y lo observó fijamente con sus ojos zafiros entreabiertos. El rubio sólo pudo tragar saliva sonoramente sin comprender el porqué de esa penetrante mirada. Gateando de manera sensual, logrando acelerar los latidos del muchacho, llegó hasta sentarse sobre su entrepierna.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dreyar? ¿Qué tiene de malo como estoy vestida?\- al decir esto último tomó entre sus manos su sostén, acariciándolo lentamente.

-Si tu lograste tener una vida sexual activa hasta el día de hoy, no significa que todos estemos satisfechos personalmente\- aseguró molesto, pero aún con el corazón galopando además de una contundente erección- Entre los exámenes y el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo de ir a ligar a bares o fiestas.

-Pobre Lax\- su voz era empalagosa y burlona, acercándose lentamente hasta que la distancia entre sus bocas era absolutamente insignificante- Como tu mejor amiga, debería ayudarte.

Acercó sus labios hacia su cuello varonil y trigueño, y dejó que su aliento caliente creará una agradable sensación, antes de lamer juguetonamente su nuez de Adán.

-No estoy para juegos, Mirajane\- sentenció cerrando los puños con fuerza apretando las sabanas de seda, aun sin apartarla.

Laxus trataba de mantener sus demonios aun enjaulados, resistiéndose a su desvergonzado accionar. Pero el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de aquella exquisita criatura era letal y no estaba listo para resistir a tanto. Admitía haber tenido varios sueños eróticos y fantasías con Mira a través de los años, deseando probar su cuerpo perfecto y demostrarle que tan buen amante era. Pero aquella Demonio lo único que quería era torturarlo. Ya la había visto en acción otras veces.

-¿Quién dijo que era un juego?\- su sensual voz en su oído lo desarmó completamente.

Mirajane se alejó solo un poco, para quedar frente a su rostro a milímetros de distancia. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron antes de besarlo con agitada pasión. Luego de superar la sorpresa inicial, el rubio respondió al exigente y tórrido beso con la misma intensidad con que lo recibía. Sus puños abandonaron por fin las sábanas para incorporarse y abrazar su cuerpo al de él, sin permitirle escapar por nada del mundo.

Agitados por la exigencia que se imponían, se alejaron un poco para tratar de calmar sus respiraciones frenéticas. Mirajane pudo ver la lujuria y el deseo salvaje que brillaba y bailaba dentro de los orbes azules de su compañero, mientras él se perdió en sus labios rojos hinchados, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos colmados de excitación.

Volvieron a besarse ya sin poder resistir más la pequeña distancia. Las manos de Mirajane recorrían extasiadas el fuerte y cuidado abdomen ascendiendo hacia sus pectorales y hombros, trazando sus tatuajes, para luego volver a bajar. En cambio, su amigo se concentró en quitar el molesto sostén color negro para luego encerrar en sus manos sus abundantes pechos. Ella jadeó ante sus caricias rompiendo el beso, lo que él aprovechó para comenzar a besar sus rosados y perfectos pezones.

Inexplicablemente desesperada y ansiosa, llevó sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón y lo abrió con urgencia siendo consciente del gran bulto que escondían. Empujó suavemente el pecho de Laxus para que se separara y recostara un poco en la cama, en tanto ella comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones junto a sus boxers verde oliva. Una vez que su bronceado cuerpo quedó desnudo ante sus curiosos ojos, sonrió al ver su falo rígido y erguido. Su ego aumento al pensar que ella era la causante de tal reacción en Laxus, quien era un hombre sumamente selectivo con sus amantes. Sin preámbulos, tomó su miembro entre sus pequeñas manos para estimularlo lenta y tortuosamente, sintiendo lo suave y cálido que era. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un áspero gruñido ante la excitante imagen de Mirajane prácticamente desnuda y disfrutando de tocarlo sin restricciones y con satisfacción.

Contenta ante la respuesta sonora de su compañero, se acercó hasta la zona que estaba torturando y lamió la punta como si se tratara de una sabrosa paleta, para luego introducirlo en su boca. Laxus dejó escapar exclamaciones de placer y estiro automáticamente su mano para acariciar su cabello casi blanco, en señal de lo estaba disfrutando completamente.

Realizó su tarea cuidando de no sobreestimularlo y que toda su diversión terminase demasiado pronto para ambos. Alejándose de su agitado cuerpo, se quitó la última prenda con rapidez. Se encontraba extremadamente ansiosa de sentirlo en su interior. Volvió a colocarse por sobre su caderas y de esta manera rozó sus sensibles labios húmedos con la punta de su miembro.

Fuera de sí, Laxus no pudo soportar un segundo más y tomándola de las caderas, entró en ella de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron automáticamente. Mirajane no podía describir lo espectacular que era sentirlo totalmente dentro, llenándola por completo, algo extraordinariamente inigualable. Por su parte, Laxus no podía creer lo excitante que era estar dentro de su estrecho y acogedor sexo mientras su piel sentía escalofríos de placer.

Ansiosa, comenzó a montarlo de una manera acelerada y descontrolada, en tanto él la ayudaba con ambas manos en sus caderas. El rito sexual aumentaba en frenesí cada segundo que pasaba, ambos absortos del tiempo o espacio, siendo el placer el único protagonista. Mirajane gemía descontrolada, sorprendida de sí misma ya que no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo. Cada estocada la arrastraba hacia un placer que jamás había experimentado con cualquiera de sus otros tantos amantes.

La depósito de espaldas a las suaves sábanas, sorprendiéndola por la velocidad y la agilidad con la que se movió sin separar sus cuerpos unidos. Era el turno de que él le demostrará porque las mujeres siempre lo perseguían para repetir aquella experiencia.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Laxus sabía que había perdido el control. Se encontraba ya en estado básico e instintivo, absolutamente animal, el cual era muy difícil de alcanzar. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea llevar al éxtasis a su mejor amiga. El rostro de Mirajane le demostraba estar disfrutando plenamente, teñido levemente de rosa, su respiración agitada y su espalda curvada. Todo esto le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo.

Mirajane se encontraba realmente abrumada. Laxus era demasiado intenso, más de lo que había imaginado en alguna de sus noches de pensamientos traviesos. Una vez lo había descubierto teniendo relaciones en la mesa del comedor y su morena compañera había parecido estar en el país del más sublime placer. Haber visto aquello la había excitado fuertemente, pero a la vez se había sentido frustrada al no ser ella la que estaba recibiendo ese placer, sino esa desconocida. Y en consecuencia, corrió a la cama de su pareja del momento a quitarse toda esa excitación pero no pudo pensar en otra persona que no fuese el rubio.

Ahora, era ella la privilegiada. Sintió como besaba su cuello mientras la penetraba más fuerte. Apretó aún más fuerte sus piernas alrededor de su cintura al sentir como un furioso orgasmo se apoderaba de todas las células de su cuerpo. Su respiración se hizo aún más agitada y unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Laxus nunca dejó de penetrarla, haciéndolo todo más intenso pero él tampoco pudo aguantar demasiado las fuertes contracciones de su vagina, por lo que terminó por correrse también.

Descansó unos segundos más sobre ella, casi sin energías para luego salir de su interior y recostarse a su par. Mirando al techo, ambos terminaron de normalizar sus respiraciones. El rubio cerró exhausto los ojos y sintió como su compañera se acomodaba contra su pecho. Él sonrió y no dudo de apretarla contra él, brindándole su calor.

.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el sol sobre su cara. Se levantó un poco y observó a su alrededor, sin entender donde estaba. Pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron bruscamente. Miró a su lado pero Mirajane no se encontraba allí. Quito las sabanas que tapaban su desnudez y se colocó su ropa que descansaba en el piso. Salió del cuarto y camino en búsqueda de la albina. La encontró en el comedor, tomando su matutino café y leyendo el periódico online en su computadora portátil. Sólo llevaba puesta una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, la cual se la había robado hacía tres años.

-Buenos días\- la saludo con la voz ronca, como todas las mañanas.

Su mejor amiga lo observó por sobre su hombro y dijo un simple hola acompañado de una sonrisa para luego regresar su atención a su lectura. Aquello sorprendió un poco al rubio. Todo parecía igual de normal que siempre.

-¿No se supone que…?\- pero se detuvo, no sabía qué decir exactamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hablemos lo de anoche?\- consultó, mirándolo divertida- Tranquilo, Lax. Sólo fue un buen polvo entre amigos, no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

La falta de reclamos era extraña para él. Ciertamente no esperaba que Mirajane le hiciera una escena, pero tampoco esperaba que le diera tan poca relevancia. De alguna extraña manera, hería un poco su orgullo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien se lo toma de esta manera\- le aseguró sentándose a su lado- Técnicamente no debería sorprenderme, ya que eres igual de promiscua que yo.

-Es todo un honor este comentario viniendo de ti\- le aseguró riéndose y dejando ya de lado la notebook para prestarle toda su atención.

-Lo sé, no te acostumbres\- sentenció cruzándose de brazos, ya totalmente relajado.

Mirajane volvió a reír animadamente y levantándose de su silla, se aproximo a él, tirando de su cuello para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Sus largos cabellos blancos, que estaban enredados enmarcaban su níveo rostro de porcelana y sus precioso ojos de amatista. Aquellas eran las características que hacía parecer a Mirajane la niña tierna y buena que mucha gente, como Makarov, pensaba que era.

-No quiero agrandar tu ego, que de por sí ya es enorme\- le susurro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azul zafiro- Pero eres realmente bueno en ese asunto. Un gran polvo, sin dudas.

-¿Quieres que te muestre cómo puede crecer mi ego?\- sin aviso, tomó una de sus muñecas para guiar su mano hacia su entrepierna.

Mirajane sonrió de manera decadente, para acariciar la zona en cuestión mientras observaba como el deseo bailaba en sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Segundo round?\- consultó batiendo coquetamente sus pestañas.

-Por supuesto\- la agarró de manera posesiva con ambas manos de su trasero, tomándola por sorpresa, hasta alzarla y dirigirla a su habitación.

.

* * *

**Hola a Todos!**

**Esta es la primera historia que subo del universo de Fairy Tail, por lo que espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones. Sin más, les dejo un saludo cariñoso y nos veremos pronto.**

**Saludos!**

**Miko Fleur**


End file.
